Angel
by CrazyBitchWithAKunai
Summary: The Crying beauty Undergoes a transformation.  Molding her to the devils will.  Fixed line Breaks


Her wings.

Her soft wings.

Her soft glorious wings, shuddering in time with her heart broken sobs as her one true love turned tail and ran.

Only he saw as tears ran down the heart shaped face. The one where smiles fitted so much better.

Only he saw the pain open its harsh arms and accept her in its cool embrace.

Only he saw the fight against darkness, fear, anger.

Only he heard the cries in the night as she lost…

He could have saved her before those wings bled blacker then the face of night; he could of but he chose not to.

He could go out to hold her, but she would push him away.

So, bowing his head gently with a promise to return…And He left.

*Pain Is beauty? What is love?******

Later his angel still refused to give in to the darkness. Her wings were still soft and pure; not black as he had seen that one glorious heavenly night. He would live to see those pale pretty tears fall from pretty hurt eyes again.

*Love? I'd rather live.******

She was crying again. Alone in her room with the window open; unaware that he was crouching just outside.

Who made his angel cry?

Who had harmed her almost beyond repair?

Just who's blood would stain his hands before she was rescued?

*Darkness******

The next day the angel was able to walk in peace.

No one ever saw the body's mulated beyond repair in revenge for his white winged girl.

No one saw the red eyed devil hunt his prey.

No one would hurt her again.

And live.

*Peace? Not in this world******

She was standing finally. Slowly releasing her fragile hold on what was right and wrong.

It was fear that was motivating her to take down the biggest threat to her.

It was pain he saw in every block.

It was sorrow he saw when she realized she wouldn't wake up anymore.

It was relief he saw when she accepted she was no longer required to drag through the painful horrible dulling _boring_ motions

But didn't she know the devil would never allow anyone to ruin what is his?

*Smiles…Lies…What's the difference?******

She had broken.

Finally agonizing tenderly broken.

Falling for the first time and sobbing again.

The first time since he had left.

The first time she had cried aloud

The first time she cut.

The first time she felt him. Her hair whirling in a graceful curtain and blood following as he brushed by too fast for eyes to see.

The first time her eyes were alive...

All the first…

And all his.

Since _**HE**_ –the black sheep, the traitor, her old love- had crushed what was _the devil's _own. The frail body, delicate wings, gentle hands were all _his_ and that _**boy**_ would regret ever saying good bye.

*Broken Hearts******

She was shocked, eyed widening and wings moving to cover her unprotected back as she eyed the cold body laying there. The blonde body where just this morning had hugged her and said the magic L word.

A single black hair remained to show just who was watching her.

She couldn't have a boyfriend.

She couldn't love.

She could never get better.

She could never eye another man.

She will forever be his.

He needed her to become dependent on him…And He never loses

*Stolen Souls******

How dare the fool leave again?

After being forced back.

After gaining pardon.

After going after His angel again.

Leave this crying, sobbing beauty broken against the wall wailing out her grief for the entire world to hear.

She crumpled into a ball under his anger reddened eyes. Trying to protect her heart from more blows. They all left the crying, screaming pained figure in the first winter snow.

His.

This other worldly creature was his.

His to control.

His to heal.

His to break.

Plainly and completely his.

For the first time the devil walked over to the crying girl and wrapped a single masculine arm around her trembling shoulders.

His angel didn't see who was giving much need comfort. She just buried her head in his neck and cried until there were no tears left in her tired emerald eyes.

For the first time he spoke "come my angel let's get you cleaned up"

Sakura slowly raised her eyes to see her enemy.

The one who had finally given her peace of mind.

The one who protected her

The one who was offering her a home

The one who could never love.

The angel slowly vowed never to hurt again. Taking Lucifer's hand –how could hers still be so smooth with all the pain she had survived? - And taking wing with him to run far far from his _**foolish brother**_. How could he throw away such a girl?

All the better for Itachi though.

And so the devil finally got his hands on the crying angel.

The angel who would never leave his side until they both breathed their last.

The Angel who would become his bride.

The angel who he would one day kill.

She knew all of this and still…

She would be his willing angel of darkness

If only to escape the pain.

An/ I have no clue what the fuck that was. You tube messes with your mind.


End file.
